


Alteration

by Talkingcheese



Category: Henry Stickman (Video Games), Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Henry Stickmin Series: Fleeing the Complex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talkingcheese/pseuds/Talkingcheese
Summary: Henry wants to flee the complex so he calls Charles for help will they be able to get out in time?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	1. The escape

“Oh Henry how is it going? ,Hmm I see, where are you? The wall? Yeah I have heard of that place, actually im pretty close, im on a mission but I should have some time to swing by and pick you up   
just try to get outside ill be there”

Henry decided to use super speed to get out of the cafeteria since someone had already seen him 

“Hey im on the wall, you are outside? Nice! I think I see you from here, yeah   
theres a guard on the way, I can take care of it if you want, just like the old times”  
Charles sent a mini helicopter which grabbed the guard and pulled him down, he fell, pretty considerable height he was probably dead.

“Im seeing a helipad up here, pretty good place to get picked up, once I get close they will probably raise the alarm though, yeah they saw me, im coming, get ready”  
Charles was approaching but there was two guys on the way, one heavily armed.

Henry fought the guy with the bazooka and Charles took care of the other one, however they weren’t as alone as Henry had hoped, Charles had to move fast to not be shot down

“Run Henry, fast, I will find a way just try not to get shot” Charles said as he searched through the roof maybe he could be closer once Henry had taken care of the others

Henry did, he grabbed the gun from the man Charles had squashed and used it to fend himself as he hid behind a wall, he could see Charles close by, maybe if he ran now he could make the jump

Just by looking at the situation, Charles figured what Henry was trying to do  
“Go for it, ill catch you I promise!” he said and Henry trusted him

He ran for his life as his gun was out of bullets anyway, he managed and Im a moment he made a leap toward the cold air trusting his luck   
he fell from the building as he made the jump fearing the worst, however he had called Charles and trusted he would be there in time.

“Hang on I got you” Charles got his hand as Henrys body hanged from the side of the helicopter  
Henry smiled but seconds were passing and he was getting nauseous, he almost screamed when Charles grip on him got ligther

“But im not going to pull you up” Charles smiled, not the kind sweet smile Henry was used to, he had a sly grin as his grip got even lighter and Henrys legs started to tremble, the betrayal of trust seeping in   
“Did you really think a thug like you was worth anything? You are just a nuisance, if I kill you right here and now I could even get a promotion, but I really wanted to look you in the eyes before letting you fall, it makes the whole thing more fun, don’t you think? See you in the other side my friend” the last word was cold as was Henrys body when Charles finally let go of him, falling in the cold blizzard under him as he had one last look at the man who betrayed him.


	2. The aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry is now the leader of the tophat clan after being rescued from a certain death however he still had a bone to pick with his executioner

“Hey...hey.. wake up..”   
The unknown voice brought Henry back from his slumber   
“You have picked up a nasty habit of sleeping in the meetings, aren’t you like...a robot? Do robots need sleep?” asked Dave looking closely at Henry as he had woken up 

Henry frowned “Shut up, I’m the boss I get to sleep whenever I want, you better show some respect” he didn’t allow anyone to notice how his legs were still trembling, that was a recurrent nightmare he had ever since he had woken up in the hospital some months ago, however the dream was always blurry at best, he never remembered anything by the time it ended.

“Sorry sorry I didn’t intend to get you in a sour mood its just we caught a guy getting his nose where it doesn’t belong and we thought you might want to have a look at him” Dave said apologetically

“Really? This is the last thing we need right now” Henry sighed impatiently “bring here before me then, this better be worth my time” he really hoped whoever it was had full knowledge of the stupidity they just committed, he wasn’t really in a merciful mood.

Two guys came in and dropped the other into the ground, he wore a pair of bright red headphones, Henry felt a cold shiver just by looking at him

“Didn’t your parents taught you not to get involved in shit that doesn’t concern you?” asked Henry lowering his gaze at him

“Quit the act Henry, you know why I’m here” as Charles attempted to get up he was restrained

“The boss hasn’t said you can get up, show respect” Dave was pushing him to the ground and as much as Charles struggled he couldn’t get up

“Whoever you are, you have quite the audacity to talk to the leader of the tophat clan like that” Henry was angry at whoever this was, he didn’t know why but he felt…rage

“Oh now you are the all respected fearful leader huh? Why did you come back here? Did you really have nowhere to go? Wake up Henry, they all are looking for your neck” Charles sinical tone was something Henry wasn’t expecting, he didn’t seem to be afraid to die 

“It doesn’t concern you, what I am surprised by is your desire to die, are you really not afraid at all?” Henry asked Charles, with amusement in his voice 

“Im not afraid of you, nor am I afraid to die I deserve it” Charles looked him in the eye and Henry felt a pang of strong hurt in his chest 

“That honesty, im impressed you really have guts” Henrys expression was hardly readable to anyone but Charles knew him too well  
“If I might get a request before you kill me, I want 5 minutes, alone with you” Charles said the seriousness on his voice really got to Henry

“Well then, everyone out” said Henry to the others

“Sir- you sure?” David asked, eyeing Charles suspiciously

“I can handle him on my own” Henry assured, Charles wasn’t even that strong, he was sure he could take him.

Everyone left and the room fell in silence

Henry looked at Charles as he got up

“Try anything dumb and im crushing your head with my bare hands” Henry warned

“Look, you can drop the whole act with me, I know you are angry for what I did  
but I wanted to at least explain myself” Charles tone didn’t change, there wasn’t a hint of humour or amusement to him

“I don’t know what you are talking about” Henry said “But please, enlighten me” he decided he might as well follow whatever game this guy had planned

“I betrayed you Henry, I was told I would get a raise if I got rid of you and I took it, I left you for dead and in the end…it wasn’t worth it” Charles said there was genuine honesty to his voice

Henry had flashes, the grin, the fake polite tone even his last words to him   
“See you on the other side my friend”

“Oh how the tables have turned” Henry laughed as he looked at Charles, he was rather pathetic   
“You only came to tell me that you are sorry? You weren’t sorry when you said you wanted to see my face as you let me fall you stupid piece of crap!” he wanted to shoot him, right here right now

“They were going to kill you Henry” Charles said simply   
“they decided even after your good deed you were too much trouble, I volunteered to do the deed and you gave me the perfect opportunity after you called me for a lift but even when we had met a short time and I put the best act I could manage i couldn’t get behind it, I wanted you to hate me, I wanted to be justified! Your ghost has haunted me since.” His eyes looked dark, Henry hadn’t noticed but Charles was sick looking with dark circles under his eyes

“I hope it haunts you, for the rest of your life” Henry was still enraged, but he felt some kind of pity at the same time and he hated himself for it “just because its your job you don’t get to… just walk away from that” 

“I know, I deserve to rot, but I thought you at least deserved to know” Charles said   
“Do it already, im waiting” he kneeled, waiting for Henry to shoot him

“You want the easy out huh?” Henry kicked Charles to the ground

“I don’t care, you can make it as painful as you want if you need to” Charles said

“You are going to rot in a cell for the rest of your days” Henry said, picking Charles up by the neck  
“I will be close, just to watch you decay day by day more and more”

As he walked out with his new prisoner the door closed behind him, he told Dave his decision and they locked Charles up in the basement, everyday, Henry would go to gloat a little in his broken damaged face, it was what he deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God was it hard to write Charles like this, i dont know why but i ended up just coming up with all of this after that video

**Author's Note:**

> Based on https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XKLDLpT5Wl0&list=PLw0g8VCmonwoPC-s0BoDaumfRQMsjfq6s&index=131&t=0s


End file.
